harrymashidaoih1 harrypotterXkashimashiXazumanga
by sammisu
Summary: Draco gets cloned and his clone is a girl, because of some glitch. The clone is a muggle and cannot be a student at Hogwarts, So the clone goes to hazumu’s school. Where they meet Osaka, who got expelled from her old school because she skipped class every


Draco gets cloned and his clone is a girl, because of some glitch

Draco gets cloned and his clone is a girl, because of some glitch. The clone is a muggle and cannot be a student at Hogwarts, So the clone goes to hazumu's school. Where they meet Osaka, who got expelled from her old school because she skipped class every day.

INSERT KASHIMASHI OP WITH AZUMANGA MUSIC

Luna: DRRRAAAACOO!! runs with wand in her hand

Draco: yes what is it?

Luna: I HAVE A NEW SPELL!! - let me cast it on you

Draco: what does it do?

Luna: It will turn you female

Draco: heck no.

Luna: aww come on I will turn you back right away just let me cast it. You would make a cute girl.

Draco: Uh okay

Luna: waves her wand Female magicus!

Draco: Turn me back now.

Luna: ooh but your so cute. -

Draco: whatever.

Luna: okay okay

Draco: okay

Luna: Ejbona utusis

Draco: you just cloned me! Now turn me back into a guy

Luna: okay waves her wand male magicus!

Draco: oh thank god!

Luna: aww…. stares at the clone your very cute. Your absolutely ador- wait, what should I name you? Hmmm. Aki maki!

Aki maki: wait, that guy said I am a…

Luna: a clone. A female version of that guy. His name is draco.

Aki maki: so I am a clone. points

Luna: yes

Aki maki: so is he a wizard?

Luna: yes

Aki maki: well am I a wizard?

Luna: uhhh….

Aki maki: WELL?! AM I A WIZARD?!

Luna: I don't know, I think so but umm…

Aki maki: grabs luna's wand EJBONA UTUSIS

Luna: oh it didn't work. You're a muggle I guess…

Aki maki: oh? I cant stay here, at a magic school, Then.

Luna: you are very smart, for a clone.

Aki maki: Really? Thank you! Maybe it is because I am a clone of a smart person. Maybe draco is smart, hmm?

Luna: he Is quite smart, actually.

Aki maki: Oh, what school will I go to, then?

Luna: I have a friend named hazumu. I know where her school is. You can sign up to be a student there. It is a muggle school.

Aki maki: okey dokey. Where is it?

Luna: In japan.

Aki maki: WHAT?! THAT'S LIKE, SO TOTALLY FAR AWAY!

Luna: its okay. We can teleport there.

Aki maki: wait, we need to wait till school is over.

Luna: the bell rang 5 hours ago.

Aki maki: oooh? Your mom must be worried. Go home now, luna-chan.

Luna: My mom is at work. She doesn't know weather I am home or not, exept when she is at home herself. She will be home at 2:00 in the morning. -

Aki maki: 2:00?! I am surprised I did not say a swear word. That is VERY suprising.

Luna: There is a reason, why my mom sleeps so late.

Aki maki: so are we teleporting to japan?

Luna: Yes, follow me.

Aki maki: okay Follows Luna to the teachers desk

Luna: Under the teachers desk, is a mirror. catches breath I just need to…

Aki maki: I am an ex-male, so I am stronger than you. I can pull it.

Luna: Don't worry, I got it. pulls it out, then pulls out her wand Transportitus!

Aki maki: no what.

Luna: now we can just walk through the mirror.

Aki maki: Oh wow, okay.

Luna: grabs aki maki's hand and runs through the mirror

Aki maki: where are we now?

Luna: In the girls bathroom at hazumu's school. If we randomly appear anywhere else, people will get scared. Now we just have to get out, and walk down to the principles office.

Aki maki: Oh, okay then.

Luna: has aki maki follow her to the principles office.

Aki maki: I would like to go to this school.

Principle: okay um what grade are you in?

Aki maki: Luna…

Luna: holds up 6 fingers

Aki maki: 6th

Luna: -

Principle: Okay then. You are in room 108.

Aki maki: Great.

Luna: Follow me.

Aki maki: Okay. follows luna out of the principles office and to the classroom

Luna: -

Aki maki: how do you know so much about this school?

Luna: I went here when I used to be a muggle.

Aki maki: What the heck. Muggles can turn into wizards!?

Luna: Yes.

Aki maki: okay.

Luna: THERES HAZUMU!! HI HAZUMU!!

Hazumu: Hello luna.

Luna: this is your new classmate

Aki maki: uh hi.

Hazumu: hello, nice to meet you. How old are you?

Aki maki: 11

Hazumu: Oh, I just turned 12.

Aki maki: good for you I guess.

Luna: Happy birthday hazumu! Here is a prezzy! hands hazumu an anime picture of Osaka in hazumu's school uniform.

Hazumu: wait, what?

Luna: she will also be your new classmate. Her name is Osaka. She got expelled from her old school.

Hazumu: what did she do? I feel so sorry for her.

Luna: she ditched class… a lot.

Hazumu: oh.

Luna: Bye aki-maki, bye hazumu! Remember to say hi to Osaka for me please. See you tomorrow.

Hazumu: Bye!

Aki maki: Bye!

Osaka: Hi, I am your new classmate.

Hazumu: hello!

Aki maki: hi.

Osaka: How are you two today? How old are you?

Aki maki: uh… my name is aki maki.

Hazumu: and my name is hazumu.


End file.
